


Give It Up

by hunters_retreat



Category: Leverage, Leverage/Supernatural/NCIS Crossover, NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone was about to give it up  </p>
            </blockquote>





	Give It Up

  
Eliot crept up on the two men, one on his knees, arms behind his head as the other held the gun.  “… probably should have listened a little closer in school.”  The words drifted back from the man with the gun.  “Might have learned not to try to mess with the authorities.”

The man on his knees smiled brightly.  “Oh I learned alright.  Put that gun away and I’ll show you what I learned.”

Eliot moved quickly then, silently.  He had his arm around the other man’s throat, his gun hand held down and gun throw to the other side of the room before he knew what hit him.  “Give it up boy!”

Dean got up from his knees, smiling and there was something like respect in his eyes for Eliot’s economy and efficiency of movement.  He smiled right back.

“So, you gonna let me go now or what?” The man in his arms asked.

“What do you think Dean?”

Dean looked the other man over and smiled.  “I don’t know Eliot.  I kind of liked the way this was heading.”

Eliot moaned.  “You’re the only one I know that could turn a gun pointed at you into porn.”

“You think?”

Eliot sighed because he knew damn well they were going to pull him into this.  They were supposed to be helping each other train tonight. 

He felt the man in his arms push back, his ass firm and tight against Eliot’s cock.  “Come on Eliot… we’re just having a little fun.  You know you want to help Dean get revenge for my manhandling.”

“Jesus Tony.  You’re as bad as he is.”

And then he didn’t have anything else to say because Dean was suddenly kissing Tony and his free hand was buried in Eliot’s hair and damn that was never not going to be hot.  When Dean pulled back from the kiss, Tony turned his head and smiled.  He couldn’t resist that temptation anymore so he crushed his mouth to Tony’s.  “Yeah…” Tony said, into Eliot’s mouth.  “Give it to me boy.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) prompt of Tony/Dean/Eliot, give it up boy


End file.
